jaygtfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Episode 7H06/@comment-25150955-20180625232414
FOXY'S ARGUABLE THOUGHTS: Le Rêve: Holy crap, talk about a STEP UP. It was visually beautiful, impressive in terms of the acrobatics and tricks, and overall just an amazing show. Loved it. 10/10 Bryan Adams: It was okay, if I’m being honest, but the wrong song choice was used. He’s a fine musician and all, but the song choice just wasn’t compelling or interesting enough. Not sure about this one. 5/10 Gentlemen of Deceit: Honestly? They were great! While I do agree the charm wasn’t nearly as prominent as last time, I do think the magic was actually better, and I was fairly entertained throughout. They should move on. 8/10 Of Monsters and Men: If I’m being honest, they really could go either way. I do like them and their aesthetic, I don’t think they’re the best act to be in the Semifinals. I do like them a lot, with all that said, and I did enjoy the song. I’m just not sure if they’re worthy of moving forward, necessarily. 7/10 '''Pyroterra: It was just sloppy, nothing else to say here. The pyrotechnics were impressive when they were there, but there were just so many thrown in elements that weren’t needed, between the LED dancing and the toilet paper. It was all very eh. No need to move on imo. 4/10 Epic Rap Battles of History: To be honest, I’m not sure how I feel about this act. I think it’s funny in an ironic way, but in what it’s trying to do, it feels just like...a sloppy rap battle show, honestly. And shoehorning politics in doesn’t really help. I dunno. They could be a surprise move on overall, but I don’t think they really need to. 5/10 Cristina Gatti: I really do love her old-time style, and the fact that she can both keep that style consistent AND sing in another language is honestly great. While I don’t think the song was really as well fit for her voice this time, I do think she did a good job overall. Definitely deserves to move on imo. 7/10 Cascade: So, I’m sure Spinach is wondering why I buzzed. Well, to be honest...it was a weird performance. It started out...kind of passable, with an okay theme, but the acrobatics were, once again, kind of not great compared to what else we’ve seen. And then it turned into a fucking striptease dance. Or that’s what it felt like, because it definitely was not anything impressive compared to even the acrobatics we saw before. It was sloppy and it made no sense, and it just lost me from there, y’know? I dunno. It was bad. 2/10 Lee Ridley: I don’t give a fuck about whether or not you guys like him, LEE IS A FUCKING RIOT. I love his brand of comedy, and the way he presents his jokes is really great. I think he deserves to move on, honestly. 8/10 Baba Yega: I’m not too sure about these guys, honestly. I do really like them and I thought they did a solid job, and they managed to maintain their entertaining character. I don’t think they stepped it up enough, though. I think they can definitely move on from tonight, but they’ll need to find a way to step it up from here. 7/10 2CELLOS: I love them!! They have such a great amount of energy for their performance, and they always impress me with how much effort and passion they put into playing. They should definitely move on. 9/10 David Merlini: To be totally honest, I do wish that he did something as fucking mind-blowing as the ice block trick, because that was legit one of my favorite performances of the JCs this year. That said, this escape was still pretty good, so I think he has a shot. 8/10 Predictions: #Le Rêve #2CELLOS #David Merlini #Christina Gatti #Gentlemen of Deceit #Lee Ridley #Baba Yega/Of Monsters and Men #Of Monsters and Men/Baba Yega #Epic Rap Battles of History #Bryan Adams #Pyroterra #Cascade